The king of saturn and a moon princess
by Trinity Moon Hino
Summary: This is the story of Hotaru's father, and queen serenity's sister!


Each planet was different on the planet venus the royal familes lived together in a giant palace. The Summer palace was high in the hills surrounded by a sea of flowers. Where on nice days the royal children would run into the fields and pick flowers right along side with all the other children. There was every color of flower you could immagine. As you got closer to the castle there was a small river that flowed near the castle and every day you could here the love songs being sung or played. Venus was known for its love.

As was done on venus, known for its love of family. They have a love for family, they keep their families close. Living in the Royal Palace is all living family in the line. Currently Queen Odelia and King Prem reign over all of Venus. Odelia's mother and father, the previous reigning Queen Soraya and King Zaim also lived in the castle, enjoying their retirement and grandchildren. Queen Odelia and King Prem lived with their three children during the silver millenium. Min, was their oldest child, but since he was a son he would not inherit the throne. He was a very lively and loved to run and play. He loved to be one of the guys. He was also very protective of his younger sisters Cryssa and Dior. Cryssa, was the oldest girl child and would take the throne of venus as would any offspring she had. Cryssa was a "girly girl". She loved dresses, and looking pretty, and anything her mother wanted her to do. She was a wonderful friend, true and loyal. But she was also known for her temper. Now Dior wasnt much more than an infant at this time. She only knew a few words. but she was wonderful at getting into mischief.

Also living in the palace is the queens sister Princess Odessa and her husband Prince Enan and their three sons. Their sons names are Rex, Kiros, and Harb.

Cryssa sat in her bed waiting for her mother to come say good night. "how is mommy's angel" Queen Odelia said gliding into the room quieting the fussy Dior who was falling asleep in the crib on the other side of the suite. "moommy, I am not sleepy" Cryssa laid her head in her mothers lap as her mother rubbed her hair. "Well my lovely" mmother said looking into her eyes. "tomorow we are going on a special trip, just you, me and father" Queen Odelia said. Cryssa sat up excitedly clapping her hands, she wrapped her arms around her mother giggling when her father walked in. "what is this, I thought you were saying good night" King Prem said as he walked towards the bed. The young princess jumped out of her bed and ran into her daddy's waiting arms. "Mommy said we are going on a trip, Oh...Where to" Cryssa asked looking back and forth excitedly.

They took her over to the bed and had her sit down on her bed with them. "tommorow, we will be taking the Universal Bridge of Peace to the Moon Kingdom. We will be traveling with another family from here" her father told her. Cryssa jumped on her bed excitedly and sat down on her fathers lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "oh daddy I love you". King Prem gave his daughter a big hug and kissed and tucked her in while the queen of venus turned on a nightlight and blew a kiss to her daughter "sleep well my lovely heart, we have a busy day tomorow".

The next morning Cryssa was up before anyone and was ringing the bell for her maid to come help her dress and for her to bring her her breakfast. She could tell the castle was very busy as everyone bustled around preparing for thye royal family, guests, a few servants and guards to leave. Cryssa walked down the main staircase and standing there in front of the ballroom was her mother and father with a beautiful lord and lady, a daughter who looked to be as old as her brother Min. When Cryssa's eyes settled on the beautiful settled on the boy he was lovely, with his silver hair and shining eyes, she knew she was in love. "I must have him" she wispered. Perhaps this was going to be even better than was planned. "Cryssa come here my dear" her mother said. She noticed she had stopped to stare at the beautiful strangers. She continued to walk down the marble staircase and walked as gracefully and as ladylike as she could holding her head up high over to her mother.

"Lady Crystal and Lord Adone, Please let me introdue the Princess Cryssa" Queen Odelia said. Everyone bowed and curtsied to cryssa and said "your Royal Highness". A guard from the bridge room stepped in "my queen, all is prepared for your trip, whenever you and our esteemed guests are ready to leave." As the guard turned and left, the Queen and King turned back to their guests. "If you are prepared then let us head to the bridge" King Prem said as he lead the way to the Universal Bridge of Peace Room.

Cryssa had not been allowed into the rooms near the bridge, or bridge of peace as most called it. Each palace, during the silver millenium had a bridge with a Gate Keeper that only let people with good intentions through on both sides. When they come into the bridge interoom, the gatekeeper identifies that you mean no harm before letting you onto the platform. At this time you tell him where you will be going. When you are situated are the giant platform the gate keeper will move back and turn a giant key and there is a blinding multicolor light and bridge and in seconds you are in a similar platform at your destination. (like in the movie Thor).

Today Cryssa traveled after the Queen and King and Lord Adone and Lady Crystal. She traveled with her families servants and guards, as well as with the other children. Cryssa was scared and knew that if the others knew that she was scared that they would think less of her as a queen one day. "Lets go together" the young future Lady Kadia said as she held one of Cryssa's hands and the handsome young future Lord Aurel took her other hand. "Were ready" Cryssa said to the Gate Keeper and before the group knew it they were on the moon, in the Summer Moon Palace of Queen Saundra and King Oliver.

Cryssa let go of her new friends hands and walked over to where her mother and father stood with Lady Crystal and Lord Adone, the beautiful Queen Saundra and King Oliver. Queen Saundra was ruler of every planet, even over Venus. Cryssa curtsied her most practiced curtsy. "An honor, my queen" she said. Queen Saundra was as kind as she was beautiful. She turned to Cryssa and said "No need to be so formal among friends dear one". The queen motioned someone forward. There was a group of Seven boys, well young men actually, and three girls (two of whom are twins). One of them was walking towards them, she had silver hair in the odango style. This must be Princess Serenity, the future queen. What an honor and an opportunity, "Serenity would you and your sisters please help Cryssa and Kadia, get situated and show them the palace. Your brothers will attend to Aurel". Queen Saundra of the moon said. Serenity motioned us to follow.

A few evenings later Serenity took Kadia and Cryssa out to a deep part of the Rose Garden where there is a Gazebo. There girls sat on benches that wrapped around it and held succulent roses in there hands and stared off and looked at the beautiful lake near the gazebo. They could hear the gentle sound of the waves hitting the shore. Cryssa knew something was happening, something she should be aware of. She just didnt know what it was. Her parents had been in meetings from sun up till sun down with the other adults. "Cryssa, what is bothering you my friend" Serenity said walking over and taking her hand. Kadia looked away from the beauty of the lake and the gentle waves hitting shore and looked briefly into cryssa's eyes. "The meeting. She doesnt know the topic, and its driving her crazy" Kadia said and Crysssa realized for the first time that she was the only one who didnt know. Her temper flaring, but also feeling hurt.

Cryssa took off running through the rose garden, into the maze where she tripped on a branch and fell done crying. After a long time she heard people calling her name and she got up mad that everyone was keeping secrets from her. She started to run through the maze and came to a dark forest and began to feel a little scared. The wind began to blow and blew her dress this way and that. She began to run faster, and branches grabbed at her trying to trip her and tearing at her dress. She screamed and screamed.

When her legs couldnt cary her anymore she sat down by a large tree and cried. "Princess Cryssa' a voice said. She looked up and saw one of the young men she had seen when she had first arrived, one of the queens eldest sons. Standing behind him was Aurel. "Everyone is looking for you" Aurel said obviously scared, but trying to be brave for her sake. "May I sit down by you" Prince Amando said. Cryssa let him sit beside her. "Would you tell me what is going on here" she whispered and looked at him with so many tears in her eyes, it would be hard for any man to deny this beautiful princess anything. "Sweatheart, they are planning your marriage...to Lord Aurel" he said softly. Then everything fell into place. Thats when she fainted dead away.


End file.
